Weak
by AhhFxxxIt
Summary: Light has a plan... an evil, sick plan... L x Light x Ryukaki x Raito LxLight LightxL RaitoxL LxRaito LightxRyuzaki RyuzakixLight RaitoxRyuzaki RyuzakixRaito
1. The Fourth Kiss

When it had all started it had been an average day at the Kira Investigation Head Quarters. Light had just gotten out of school for the day and showed up at the HQ to help with the investigation. But Light wasn't just there to help out that day. He had an evil plan up his sleeve. He had promised himself he would never play with people's emotions. But this WAS L after all… he would die in the end anyway.

Everyone had gone home but Light insisted that he might be on to something so he stayed a little while longer. But he was actually putting his plan into action.

Light stood up and walked over to where L was sitting and sat right next to him.

"Hello, Yagami-kun. Is there something you need help with?" L asked not even looking away from his computer.

"Well… no not really…" Light replied

"Then do you have something to show me? Have you found something?"

"Well…" Light paused, "I have more like discovered something" Light moved a little closer to L.

"Oh? What is it you discovered?"

Light grab L's face by his chin and turned his head towards himself. For probably the first time in L's life, he had a confused look on his face. Light leaned forward and pressed his lips against L's.

He pulled away from the kiss and said "I love you, Ryuzaki"

L was still in shock from the kiss, but when Light said this, his eyes grew even wider. "Yagami-kun I am not supposed to have intimate relationships with co-workers."

Light kissed him again, but this time L couldn't help but moan into the kiss. "But you want to" Light said after the broke apart, smirking.

"That was a natural hormonal response." L said matter-of-fact-like.

Light's eyes grew wider as he faked emotion as he looked down at the floor, pretending to be embarrassed and depressed by L's rejection. He tried to make himself look innocent and attractive so that L would give up easier. He wasn't sure that L even liked other men, but he was pretty sure he could force him to.

"Yagami-kun? Are you crying?" L asked, his voiced full of curiosity and concern.

Light did a genuine sniffle and whipped a tear from his cheek. "No." He said stiffly.

L crouched down further to get a better look at Lights face. Light quickly snapped his head away from L's gaze but L had still got a look. And what he saw made him feel horrible. HE had made Light so incredibly sad. It was HIS fault Light was crying. He felt disgusted with himself.

L grabbed Light by his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Yagami-kun…"

Light shook his head. He hated this feeling of being pitied. Even though it helped his plan, he couldn't stand it. It made him feel weak. Weak and pathetic.

"Yaga…Light-kun?" L said, switching to his first name to lighten up the moment "I… Light-kun…I don't.." L sighed sadly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lights. Light acted shocked and kissed back. When they broke apart L said "I'm… sorry…"

Light leaned his forehead against L's "I love you.."

L looked into Lights sad eyes "I…I love you, too"

Light smiled and pressed his lips against L's again. The fourth kiss. To Light the fourth kiss was just signifying that his plan had worked and he is putting the bigger plan into action. What Light had not known was how his plan could backfire completely.


	2. Questions

OKay so heres chapter two... its even shorter than the first one but eh... enjoy :D

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. They both waited for the rest of the task force to leave so they could have time alone. Light had started staying late more every night. He just said he was really devoted to his work. He was planning on putting the major part of the plan into action in a few days, but for now he needed to work on L for a bit.<p>

After the task for left they waited until they were completely out of the hotel until they would continue where they left off the night before. Light had been standing at the window. Watching as the rest of the task force got into their cars and left. He walked over to where L sat at his desk.

L turned to Light and said "Light-kun, I have a question."

"As do I, but you can go first." Light responded.

"I'm curious… Why do you love me?" L asked, his eyes looking directly into Light as if they could help give him the answer.

Light had thought about this question before L had asked him. He knew L would want to do some investigating so he had thought about this question for a while. He came up with an answer sooner than he had expected.

"I love you because you are the only person who suits me so perfectly. You are the only person who meets my intelligence level and I know you will always be the only person to do that. You are one of the smartest persons on the earth and no one will get as good as you. You are excellent at tennis, you have the best sense of justice in the whole universe, and you are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are the one and the only person that I will ever love. You are perfection."

L's eyes widened at Lights little speech. He had not expected such a long answer, but it was Light, he should've known. "Light-kun… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, love"

"I…uh… You had a question?"

"Oh, yes… don't take this literally… but would you still love me if I were Kira?"

L thought for a moment. "I think I would have to. I don't think love is an option, Light-kun. Of course, I would still have to turn you in. You would be put to death… and I think I would follow shortly after, for I cannot live without you either."

Lights eyes widened as he leaned forward to kiss L.

He hated doing this, pretending to be in love. Love makes you so weak. It clouds your mind and distracts you from the thing at hand. It makes you always worried, always trying to protect your lover from danger, and other people. And if you somehow lose your lover, either by break up or even death, you become depressed and weak. So pathetically weak.

But, Light had to do it for the sake of his plan. And his plan was going well so far. He just needed to do one more thing.

* * *

><p>Okay... Comment? Next chapter will be a lemon :D sorry for spoiler<p> 


	3. Fun

Alright so... this whole chapter is pretty much a lemon. It will be the ONLY ONE in this story since i do not enjoy writing these -.- ... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Light pushed L down on to the couch and straddled his hips. He leaned forward to kiss him. His tongue poked out of his mouth to ask for entrance. Once L accepted, Light let his hormones take over. His tongue didn't miss a single spot in L's sugar coated mouth. Hell, if Light was going to do this, he might as well have fun.<p>

L moaned into the kiss as his tongue entered Lights mouth. Light pushed his hands up into L's shirt, playing with his nipples. L moaned and bucked his hips as Light did this, causing friction between their crotches.

Light groaned and moved to L's neck, sucking and biting a bit. L let out and open-mouthed moan as Light attempted to pull L's shirt above his head while still sucking on his neck.

L chuckled a little "You have to stop for a bit to take it completely off."

Light stopped sucking L's neck to pull off both of their shirts. He decided to start sucking on one of L's nipples instead of his neck. L tangled his fingers in Lights hair and said "Light-kun, I don't know how much more I can handle…"

Light moved his other hand down to L's crotch. He started rubbing it through his jeans. L moaned rather loudly and bucked his hips into Lights hand. Light chuckled and said "Someone's inpatient."

Light was kneeling on the floor next to L who was laying on the couch. Light started to unbutton L's pants slowly. L groaned in anticipation. Light found it funny to tease L like this.

He unzipped his pants to find grey boxer. He pulled his pants and boxers down. He saw that L fully erect already.

"Is this your first time, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

L just moaned as a reply as Light chuckled once again. "I'll take that as a yes."

He took L's hardened cock in his hand and gave it a little squeeze. L moaned and bucked his hips, urging Light to continue. Light did as L wanted and started to pump L's erection. L moaned as Light traced little circles on L's thigh with his other hand.

Light put L's tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. L gasped and tried to buck his hips but Light had removed his hand from L's shaft and thigh, to place his hands on L's hips, holding them down. He brought a little bit more of L's member in his mouth. He began to suck a bit as he did. He felt the pre-cum starting to trickle out of the tip and swallowed it.

"L…Light…-kun…I'm…almost…" Light took his whole cock in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. L tangled his fingers in Lights hair, not pushing Light to go faster, but just needing something to hold on to.

Light stopped and stood up. L let out a groan of displeasure and propped himself up on his elbows. "Light-kun…why?"

Light didn't answer but began to unbutton his pants. L sat up so he wouldn't need the support of his elbows. He pushed Lights shaky hands away from his pants button and unbuttoned them himself. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down but before he could pull down Lights boxers Light suddenly walked away, kicking his pants off as he walked.

"Light-kun? Where're you going?" L asked looking towards where Light walked. Light didn't reply but came back with a bottle of soap from the bathroom. "What's that….?" Light just gave him a look like 'really?' and L said "Oh…"

Light sat down on the couch at L's feet and pulled his boxers down. He squirted some soap onto his hands and rubbed them together. He then lathered his erection with the soap getting it good and covered. But it had felt so good to Light that he didn't stop when it was good and covered and started moaning and pumping his hands faster. L had to shake Lights shoulder to remind him where he was. Light stopped and laid on top of L. He kissed him as his still soapy hands traveled down L's back and found his entrance.

He looked at L as if asking if he was ready. L nodded and Light pushed a finger in. It didn't hurt that bad, well… not until Light pushed a second and third finger in. Light searched around with his finds looking for that spot that would make L scream his name. He knew he found it when L suddenly gasped and tried to buck his hips. Light took his fingers out –to L's displeasure- and positioned his throbbing erection at his entrance. He pushed into L a bit and pumped L's erection to take his mind of the pain. He pushed a bit more in and looked for L's sweet spot. He found where it was supposed to be and thrusted all the way in, not being able to wait anymore. He hit L's prostate and L almost screamed in pleasure. Light smiled and did this over and over. It felt so good in side L, so warm and tight. He hadn't realized how good this would feel.

Light continued thrusting into L as L moaned with pleasure. Light grabbed L's member again and started to pump it again in time with his thrusts. He hit L's prostate again and L screamed out Lights name while cumming all over both of their abdomens. That was enough for Light to find his release and came inside L.

L panted and said "We...should…probably…get...cleaned…up…" But then L closed his eyes and fell asleep. Light stood up and looked at L and smirked. His plan would work in full now. He went to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth and cleaned himself off. Then he went back to L and cleaned him off. He got dressed and dressed L. It was odd, that L rarely slept, but when he did its was really hard to wake him up.

Light shook L shoulder to try and wake him up. L woke up and Light said "I'm going home now, I love you."

L smiled sleepily and said "I love you, too." And fell back asleep.

Light smirked. He would put the main part of his plan into action tonight.

* * *

><p>Was it bad? Well... tell me 'bout it in the reviews i guess. T:<p> 


	4. Tennis

Well here is where the climax starts...its kinda short... but I guess pretty much all the chapters are pretty short...Enjoy

* * *

><p>When Light was at least ten feet away from the building he took out a phone. He dialed a number and whispered into the phone "Heisuke, now." And hung up.<p>

Light continued to walk home, until a large van pulled up next to him. A man with a cloth in one hand and a sack in the other jumped out it. They man shoved the cloth onto Lights face as he began to shout for help. But then Light passed out and the man caught him and put him and shoved him into the sack. Before anyone could help, the van was speeding down the road and into the black night.

Soichiro showed up at the hotel the next day to find L asleep on the couch and Light nowhere in sight. He walked over to L and shook him. "Ryuzaki, did Light stay here last night?"

L sat up and said "No, He said he was going home after…" L had a distant look on his face from as he was remembering the night before.

"After what, Ryuzaki?"

"After he completed his work for the night." L replied.

"Well, he never came home last night." Soichiro said, a little annoyed.

"He didn't? That's strange…"

Suddenly, all the computer screens went white as calligraphic letters appeared on the screen spelling out 'K I R A'. A distorted voice came from the speakers saying "By now, you may have noticed that one of your members of your little task force has gone missing. But he's not just any member is he?" the distorted voice chuckled "No, I think this one is rather special. Wouldn't you agree, L?"

L ignored this question and asked "So you're the infamous Kira? How am I supposed to know you are the REAL Kira?"

"Well, I could kill someone using my weapon to prove it. But being L, you couldn't let that happen, now could you?"

"How did you tap into my computers?" L asked, practically changing the subject.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." He said, pretty much saying his powers were magic.

"I see… And why have you taken one of our members?"

A snicker came from the computer "Well, I want you out of the picture. I want you dead, L. But mostly, I want to do it myself. I want to watch you die. That's what you get for going against Kira. And every hour you do not show up here, I will inflict pain on your little friend here."

"And where is your location?" L asked growing very angry.

"Well you're the great, infamous Detective L. I think you should be able to figure it out yourself. I will give you a little hint though, people really love tennis here." After this was said, the screens went back to normal.

"Do you know what that means Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked

"Yes, I'm 97% sure I know where they are" L said, his eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

><p>I don't have much to say... it should seem pretty obvious where they are...New chapter soon... Comment.<p> 


	5. Betrayal

So... the chapters are going to start getting shorter starting here since i will have to do two point of views... well... the updates will be faster though...

* * *

><p>"You know, Heisuke, you don't need to tie me up until L is near." Light said laying on his stomach, spread eagle as his partner, Heisuke, finished tying him to a cold, hard, metal table.<p>

"Oh. I know. But I would only do that if I were following your instructions." Heisuke had said.

"Excuse me?"

"I think it would be nice to be God, don't you Light?"

"Are you saying you're planning on taking over? YOU want to be Kira all by yourself?"

"Well, I think it should be smooth sailing once L's out of the way. And if you're gone to, I don't have to share my power. Besides, you're weak. If you were to have any thoughts that you might lose this battle, you'd probably go insane with the thought of being weak. "

Lights eyes narrowed and he ignored the last part of what he said. "What do you mean YOUR powers? I'm the one who found the Death Note. I'm the one who had the genius idea of getting rid of the criminals with it. It's MY power. It has been from the very beginning."

"Yeah well, who's holding the Death Note right now? And who's the one tied to a table awaiting a fairy-tale rescue from his true love?" A smirk was etched across Heisukes face.

Lights face twitched a little at that last thing he said. "I don't love him. I don't love ANYONE. Kira doesn't love." Light almost shouted.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that" Heisuke dangled a tape recorder in front of Lights face.

"You recorded that? You're not going to play that to him are you?"

"Why should you care?"

"…You shouldn't do that to someone on their death bed"

"Show no mercy."

Light didn't know what to say. He knew that he wouldn't show mercy to L either, but why was he asking for it? This whole case was getting to his head.

* * *

><p>okay pretty short... but... new chapter soon... comment.<p> 


	6. The Show

Alright so those of you who didn't like Light... I think you might like this chapter... Enjoy

* * *

><p>"England, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro had asked when L had told them where they had to go.<p>

"Yes, I told Light-kun about how I was the British Junior Champion in tennis. Someone must have been listening in or Light-kun is actually Kira." L said. Even though the most likely thing was that Light was Kira, he didn't want to believe it.

"We must buy the plane tickets Ryuzaki."

"I already have Watari on it. Yagami-san, you and I will be going to England while the rest stay here to watch for any actions Kira might inflict while we are distracted."

"Yes, Ryuzaki"

As the task force agreed to what L had said, the computer screens suddenly went white as the calligraphic letters appeared on the screen. "I'm certain you know where we are hiding, but still not the exact spot. Anyway, the main reason why contacted you again is because it's been an hour. I already explained to you the rules. Every hour you don't show, I will cause him pain." The distorted voice said, as the white screen switched to footage of a young man laying face down on metal table tied to it by ropes that had his arms and legs spread as far apart as possible. A man -assuming it was a man from the lack of breasts- stepped into the picture. He was wearing boots, denim jeans, a sweater with a hood that was on, gloves, and a hockey mask. You could not see a single part of his skin. He had also been wearing a head piece so that the mic would make his voice distorted. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

"I thought you might want to watch this." the hooded man said. The man took out a knife from his pocket and cut open Lights shirt. He ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He then placed the knife on Lights lower back, cutting a diagonal line from one side of his back to the other.

Lights scream engulfed the room as a single tear rolled down his face. Then the hooded man walked out of the camera's view and all you could hear were muffled sobs coming from where Light laid. Then, the hooded figure returned with a dark brown bottle.

"N-No…" Light stuttered at the sight of the bottle.

"Oh yes" said the man, and you could hear the smile in his voice. "We can't let that get infected can we?" He picked Lights shirt up from the ground and poured some peroxide on it. Then, he lowered the shirt to Lights back as his screams rang through the room, even louder than the first ones.

L felt shaky and a bit nauseas at the sight of Light being tortured.

The hooded man walked closer to the camera and the screens went black, but not before the hooded man said "I hope you enjoyed the show."

* * *

><p>Okay so... yeah... toture is my fetish... so... Comment<p> 


	7. Waiting

So... this chapter might be alittle boring but i had writers block... Enjoy... i guess...

* * *

><p>L stood, with perfect posture, fists clenched, breathing rather heavily, and stared at the blank screen ahead of him. Soichiro had never seen him this mad, but he could not blame him. They had just witnessed Light being tortured by Kira. It was not something he would take kindly. Especially with Light being is first friend and all… And everyone seemed to think they looked a little bit more than friends… everyone except Soichiro.<p>

Watari stepped into the room and walked up to L "Ryuzaki, I have the plane tickets you asked for. It's a twelve hour flight." That seemed to pull L out of his daze.

"Uh… yes… thank you, Watari." Twelve hours… TWELVE hours.

"Ryuzaki, we should get going. The flight is in an hour."

"R-Right."

They left the hotel and got into Soichiros car. Once in the car, the awkward silence was deafening. It was going to be an awkward trip. But that was the least of L's worries. L felt almost twitchy from this anticipation that was eating away at him. If they hurried to the airport, they still would have to wait the same amount of time until they could board the plane. And the fact that it was a 12 hour flight would not change if they were rushing either. Nothing could help them get there any quicker.

L began to unconsciously tap his fingers on his knees. Soichiro didn't miss that. "Are you okay, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, just a bit anxious I suppose."

Soichiro sighed. He wondered how good friends Ryuzaki and Light were after all. He decided to think about it later, after they saved Light. But how were they planning on rescuing Light? Once they got there, the only way to get Light back was to sacrifice L to Kira. But they couldn't do that. They had to get both L and Light out of there safe. But how? Would they just wing it? They need a plan or else they could all die. If they called the police, The hooded man would certainly kill Light.

When they arrived at the airport, they rushed through the security check to get to their flight. As they sat there waiting to be boarded, L looked at the people around him. All the happy people, excited to go on a vacation, the people going on business trips, people saying good byes, families reuniting, couples reuniting. L had never had any of this. He never had a family, friends, or even a lover. But when he got one, he had to be taken away. His happiness was taken right away. The thing that made him feel normal, even in the slightest bit, was gone, and the only way to get him back, was to sacrifice his life. He would sacrifice his life for Light, but he still wished he had more time.

An announcement came one over the intercom saying that their flight would be boarding now. Soichiro looked at his watch. It had already been another forty minutes since the first video.

* * *

><p>Okay so... i don't have much to say after this chapter so... Comment...<p> 


	8. Dark

I uhh still had writers block and didn't know what to write... so i wrote this... i'll be getting to some actiony parts in a few chapter don't worry. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and he was alone. He didn't really know where he was but it didn't really make a difference. He sat on the ground under the impression that he was waiting for something. He was pretty sure he was in the hotel that the task force occupied so that might give a hint as to what he was waiting for. Suddenly Light was in the picture. <em>

_"I thought you were in England?"_

_Light shrugged "Nope" Light stood up and started walking out of the room. L got up and started to follow him._

_"Light-kun? Where are you going?" _

_"Shh… just follow… we can't get caught." There were others in the room now. But it seems like they were there the whole time, L just hadn't noticed them. They were just faceless background people that didn't really matter to what he and Light were doing._

_Light turned around and hugged L. He smelled like coffee. L wrapped his arms around Light hand felt his hands get all wet. He stopped hugging him to look at his hands. They were red. Then he was standing behind Lights looking at cuts on his lower back. _

_"Light-kun we should bandage these up…"_

_"Its fine, I have to go now."_

_"Why? I want you here, Light-kun" They were hugging again. L felt a headache coming on from holding in sobs. _

_Light pointed at a door with light shining through the cracks. It was the only light in the dark building, other than Light himself. "That's where I have to go, Ryuzaki. But you can't come until you're done."_

_"Done with what?" L said with a heart breaking look on his face._

_Light started to walk away, "Done." _

_L grabbed him by the waist and said "Don't leave me in the dark, Light. You're the only Light in my world. "_

_Light turned around to look at L with a worried look on his face. He put his hand on the back of L's neck and kissed him. L heard a sob escaped his mouth as he placed his hand on Lights cheek. "Don't go Light-kun… please without you… it's too dark…"_

_"I have to, I have no choice." _

_L hugged Light to try and hold him there but he slipped out of his arms and walked to the door. He said "I love you L. Lawiet." He opened the door and looked inside. It was brighter than the sun. _

_"I love you too, Light." L said as Light walked through the threshold and disappeared in to overpowering brightness. The door closed behind Light and the room that L was in got impossibly dark. "L-Light…" _

L woke up laying on his side with his knees curled up to his chest, and he was facing the window as he heard "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are going through some turbulence at the moment so it might be a bit bumpy."

The pillow he was using had a wet spot where the side of his face was. He felt tears in the corner of his eye and brought and hand up to his face to wipe the tear away.

He sat up and looked around. Soichiro was looking straight ahead with a serious look on his face and a cup of coffe in one hand, it looked like he was trying to avoid L. Had he said something aloud in his sleep? He hoped not.

"Yagami-san what time is it in Japan?"

Soichiro looked at his watch still avoiding L's eyes "Its 2:36 there."

L bit his lip. It had been 3 hours since Lights first cut. L wondered how badly he was being tortured. He wanted to kill kira with his own hands slowly and painfully for doing that to Light. The things he would do to the hooded man where undescribable.

If he killed Light, L would become the kind of person that he was trying to stop. But he wouldn't be able to live in darkness. It wouldn't be possible to go through a single minute without Light. The dark was too much. Too painful.

* * *

><p>Okay so i had L have a dream... yeah its weird and confusing but thats the way dreams are... Comment.<p> 


End file.
